Talk:Looking For Angels
This is cool. Sparrowsong 04:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Me likes. =) -Leafwhisker 04:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm making Natalia's page now. What was the best part, both of you? TATN / Thalia! 04:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When she dissed Amanda. Amanda reminds me of Sydney. Amanda's also the name of my brother's bitchy ex-girlfriend. Sparrowsong 05:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) XD I loved writing that part. It was so fun. Amanda reminds me of a girl I knew last year Sara. She was a bitch. TATN / Thalia! 05:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know a bitchy girl named Sarah! Sparrowsong 05:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you know who Sydney is? No I forget DX I hate my terrible memory. TATN / Thalia! 05:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The girl that bullied me in kindergarten. She had frizzy hair and ugly eyes. She also stole my BFF. Sparrowsong 05:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Did you see my comments on Beth's talk page? Not yet. I remember. Ashley was kind of like that too. I think Ashley was a lesbian... The bad kind. TATN / Thalia! 05:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know a bitch named Rachel. The best part was when she dissed Amanda and when Mrs. Barnette died. XD -Leafwhisker 15:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by "the bad kind of lesbian," Thalia? Sparrowsong 18:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Leafy:: I used to know a bitch named Rachel. That was pretty awesome. Sparrow:: Every time she heard or somehow found out I went underwear/bra shopping, she would ask to see it. TATN / Thalia! 19:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, gross! *shudder* Have you met my enemy the locker room yet? Rachel would really like it in there... *shudder* ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know. And this was like, last year. XD How come? TATN / Thalia! 19:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Because most people strip down to their bra and underwear in there! And if Rachel sees that easily, there's no telling what she would do... I hate the locker room. When you walk in, 50% of the people there are in their underwear. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) XD I know how that feels. Ashley would love it then. TATN / Thalia! 20:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ashley sounds like a total pervert! Sparrowsong 20:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) She was. And then she would talk about how cute my bra was and I was creeped out and felt like puking. TATN / Thalia! 20:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's kinda disturbing. -Leafwhisker 20:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I would have bitchslapped her. Sparrowsong 20:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I did. XD At the end of the year when she called me a child whore. She was the whore. She had a crush on all the guys in the school. TATN / Thalia! 20:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) She's not just a whore, she's a ****sucking fu*ktard! LOL, I couldn't resist. Sparrowsong 20:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have crushes on about 15 people right now. XD Thanks for getting out what I wanted to. Really? Whoa, no offence. But she could call every boy in our class hot and in other classes. We had like, 29 boys in the grade 7 and 6 classes last year. TATN / Thalia! 20:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This is sad. Sparrowsong 00:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What was the best part in all 4 chapters? TATN / Thalia! 00:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S I'm making polls now! Me likes death. =| -Leafwhisker 00:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) XD Please don't comment after you read this, I'm writing polls. No offence. Do you hate me for killing an unborn baby? TATN / Thalia! 00:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, hate is a very strong word. Though I do dislike that you killed an unborn baby, but I don't dislike you, just your action. I sound too smart. -Leafwhisker 00:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The saddest was when her mom died. Sparrowsong 00:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Leafy: You make a good point. There's gonna be a poll about the baby. Kate: I might edit to say she was so sad she couldn't cry. That was pretty sad to write. TATN / Thalia! 00:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Poor Natalia. Reminds me of the attempted rape scene in Alice. And the airport incident. Sparrowsong 04:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's kind of based off the airport incident. All of this is saaaaaaaaad. TATN / Thalia! 04:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Very sad. Sparrowsong 04:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Somehow, she never commits suicide. Or self-harms TATN / Thalia! 04:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I can tell you did your research. Sparrowsong 04:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) More like experience XD Okay that sounds depressing. I did research for the phobias, though. TATN / Thalia! 04:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh...you mean you were molested, too? Sparrowsong 04:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Nope. But maybe that one time counts... TATN / Thalia! 04:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Sparrowsong 04:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) When I was in grade... 5, some grade 7 boy walked by and purposely grabbed my chest and pinched my butt. I was scared. TATN / Thalia! 04:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gods, that'd be scary. Sparrowsong 04:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It was. It scares me a lot because I was really not pretty that day. TATN / Thalia! 04:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Be glad you actually have some idea of who the abuser was. Maybe someday, you can anonymously report him. Sparrowsong 04:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I totally forget his name. I never even knew it. TATN / Thalia! 04:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still so pissed at KHP for not making an effort to report it. Sparrowsong 04:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) KHP? Who is that? TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Kids Help Phone. Sparrowsong 04:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Right. Do you remember what the woman looked like? TATN / Thalia! 04:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. She was Japanese, I think. But I don't want to report it if my parents have to be involved. Sparrowsong 04:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Good point. You could ask for confidentiality. I'm quite sure that if they knew you wanted it , they would grant it. But still, report it. Please TATN / Thalia! 04:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any idea how to do it without going to a police station? Sparrowsong 04:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... Call the non-emergency number? I don't know my local one, but I'm sure some research could help you. You're god at research. TATN / Thalia! 04:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll do it sometime when my parents aren't home. Sparrowsong 04:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea. Then you might be able to meet them at some point. TATN / Thalia! 04:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The molester? Sparrowsong 04:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll tell my brother next time we're home alone together. Thanks, Thalia. No, the police. Or some authority figure. *Hugs* You're very welcome Kate! TATN / Thalia! 04:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S Any requests for my pages? Want me to work on anything, I'm bored. The PFT RR! What should I work on? Sparrowsong 04:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RIGHT! Hmmm........ ARMS OF AN ANGEL!!!! Please! I am dying for a new chapter! TATN / Thalia! 04:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Kay, that's what I'll do. Sparrowsong 04:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on the RR right now! By the way, I really like AoaA. TATN / Thalia! 04:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, what's the RR called? Sparrowsong 04:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pain From Trust. Unless you have a different title idea/suggestion..? TATN / Thalia! 04:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Damaged? That's how I feel, being a sexual abuse survivor. Sparrowsong 04:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OK that works! I must take that title suggestion or shoot myself in the head! I am so sorry about that event! TATN / Thalia! 04:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. It hasn't scarred me too much, it's like the line in your story - "left hanging over my head, taunting me for the rest of my life." I'm pretty ok. The thing that scarred me the most was the bullying. Sparrowsong 05:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh you can say that again. No one knows the pain and whenever I try to talk about it people only say, "Thalia shut up and get over it you baby!" That hurts too. TATN / Thalia! 05:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Polls! Do you like this story so far? Yes! I love it! Make it 7000 chapters long! It's okay, I like it. So-so I hate it with a passion! Natalia is a Mary-Sue! Do you like Natalia? Yes! I love her! She is such a good character!!! She's okay, I like her. I don't really like her. I hate her. Do you hate me for killing Natalia's mum? Yes! That was so mean! And she was pregnant! A bit. But I didn't know her as a character very well.. No! Rot in The Fields Of Punishment, Jane Roberts! Should there be Pertalia (Percy/Natalia)? That sounds cute, yeah sure. Maybe, I dunno.. No, Natalia should go with (please comment with the other character)! No! Natalia should die! I hate her! Do you think Natalia's baby sister should live? Yes! Somehow make the kid live! Maybe, I don't know. No, let nature take it's course. No! I hate babies! Who wants her to go with a different character? Tell me which character!